Flat Tyres & Raindrops
by silverelefanfic
Summary: Runner up in Twific Auto Erotica Challenge One-Shot Contest, voted Best MPG! Edward stops to help Bella with a flat tyre and they get caught in a rainstorm. Rated M for language & lemon
1. Chapter 1

**"Twific Auto Erotica Challenge"**

**Penname(s): Silverelefanfic**

**One-shot title: ****Flat tyres and raindrops**

**Primary characters/vehicle(s): Edward/Bella/Silver Volvo**

**Disclaimer: SM owns, I just make them play in the rain**

He was so straight laced, not like the guys I was usually attracted to. I mean, he drove a shiny silver Volvo for fuck sake, what was he, forty? I quietly snorted and rolled my eyes to myself at this thought as I glanced over to him again. Obviously he was gorgeous with those piercing green eyes, a chiselled jaw line and eyelashes that girls would kill to have. And that hair, ungh how I'd love to run my fingers through that wild, coppery sex hair. Shit did I say that out loud?

"So, um, thanks for stopping to help me" I stuttered at him, blushing crimson as he smirked. So I didn't say the sex hair thing out loud but I'm pretty certain he caught me eyefucking him. Way to go Bella, he's going to regret stopping to help you at this rate I thought to myself.

"Bella, only you could get a stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere with a flat tyre and have a flat spare too" he said with a grin sneaking across his lips as he looked away from me again. It's now or never, I thought to myself, have some balls.

"Well thank goodness for my knight in a shiny Volvo then" I put on an over-exaggerated Southern drawl, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

The two of us burst out laughing at the same time, and each time we glanced at each other we couldn't help but laugh harder and harder until my sides were aching and tears were running down my face.

My joking seemed to break the ice and we settled into an easy conversation on the ride to the tyre garage, talking about anything and everything – school, family, music. There was always a teasing undertone that I'd never noticed before when we'd spoken previously. Not that we'd spent a lot of time in each others company but in such a small town you couldn't help but chat to people, especially the good looking ones. I'd admired Edward from afar for years but he'd never shown any interest in me, and why would he? I mean, I knew I wasn't ugly but I wasn't beautiful either, I was just, plain. I had mousey brown hair and dark eyes, was a little on the short side and a lot on the clumsy side, yeah hardly going to be noticed in a crowd, except maybe for my clumsiness.

Before I knew it we'd arrived at the tyre garage and Edward was hopping out shaking hands with the dude who came out to serve him, as he walked toward the garage I was sure I heard him saying something about my truck being so old he'd be surprised if it lasted another year. What a cheek, I huffed to myself, thinking that at least my truck had a bit of character and I wasn't driving some middle-aged suburban housewife's car.

Eventually Edward came back and threw the wheel back in the trunk, his eyes sparkling as he said to me "you know you're lucky they had one of those in stock Bella, you're truck is practically an antique."

The words flew out my mouth before I could stop myself, "at least it's not a middle-aged suburban housewife's car..." I trailed off as I saw the humour in his eyes.

"Jeez, you're so protective of that old hunk-a-junk aren't you? At least my 'housewife's car' can go above fifty," he teased, winking at me. And so we fell back into our easy banter much as before both of us teasing, flirting, whatever you wanted to call it, as we headed back toward my truck.

As we got closer to where my truck was parked, we could see it was getting noticeably darker and Edward mumbled, "Looks like the rain's not far away, let's hope I can get this wheel exchanged before we get soaked." Eh, what?

"Nuh-uh mister, my truck, I'll do the wheel changing thingy!" Wait, did he just SNORT at me? I arched an eyebrow in his direction and he held up a hand in surrender, grinning at me.

"Whatever, just trying to be a gentleman here Miss Independent…" this time it was my turn to snort in response.

In no time at all, Edward rounded the bend and pulled the Volvo in to park behind my truck. I got out the car and headed for the truck, trying not to show that I was wondering where the jack and tools were likely to be kept. Aha! That wasn't so hard was it…now how do I get this bit here to go into that bit there "Hnnnph…ouch...stupidfuckingtoolthing…grrr…" I stopped mumbling to myself and my breathing hitched as I felt cool hands placed over mine, a shock of electricity where his hands touched me. I looked up slowly from under my eyelashes to eyes flashing green with little crinkles of amusement at the edges.

Softly Edward said, "Here, let me help you with that," as he took the tools out my hands, "don't want you ending up with any injuries now, do we?" He smiled sweetly and there was a hint of something else behind his eyes that I just couldn't quite place. He turned to the truck and in the blink of an eye had the jack in the right place. Actually I'm not sure what exactly he was doing because all I could focus on was the muscles in his arm as they tensed and released. He didn't have obvious muscles in a body builder way but he was lean and as he worked I saw the definition that I hadn't noticed before. My eyes travelling appreciatively up his arm to the sleeve of his fitted black tee – and that's when I spotted it – that little flash of black ink just peeking out from under his sleeve. What the? I felt myself get a little warmer, and my mind whirled as I realised, he had a tattoo?!

That's when I felt the first of the raindrops – and they were big raindrops! I gulped as I looked up at the sky and saw the angry grey storm clouds overhead, "Um, Edward, I think we're about to get a little bit wet here, eeek" I trailed off in a shriek, laughing as the heavens opened at that moment.

"Dammit!" his hand slipped on the metal and he looked over his shoulder at me, his sex hair now dripping down into his eyes. "Bella, get in my car, there's no point both of us getting soaked out here," he practically shouted, trying to be heard over the rain. I stood rooted to the spot as I saw him struggling to get purchase on the metal, it was practically impossible with the amount of rain coming down. His t-shirt was completely stuck to him and the water was running down his arms and hands, which he tried to wipe on the ass of his jeans but they were just as soaked through. "Aww, fuck it, come on," he said, turning towards me and gesturing to the Volvo, we ran the couple of steps, slipping and grabbing at the doors, laughing as we tried to get into the car.

Slamming the door behind me I turned to Edward and let out a giggle as I saw the water from his hair running down his nose and gathering on the tip of it, I reached my finger out and swiped away the droplet as another one came down and formed again. Fighting a losing battle, I laughed again and bit my lower lip between my teeth as I noticed Edward almost glaring at me.

"Oh so you think it's funny do you?" he growled. My eyes widened with apprehension for a moment as he leaned over towards me. Then he started shaking his hair at me like a shaggy dog, a delicious deep laugh rumbling out of him as he did so.

I squealed and laughed as I tried to push him away from me, putting my hands up in front of me and laughing out his name, "Edward, stop! Edward! Hahahaha." Both of us laughing now he clasped my wrists with his hands and pulled them apart, with a sexy little smirk and a raise of one eyebrow, he leaned in determined, it seemed, to soak me further.

He was now only inches from my face and I felt my breathing hitch again at his closeness, time seemed to standstill as we looked at each other, trying to guess how the other was feeling. I was desperate to kiss him, but would he feel the same way? Remembering my chastisement of myself earlier, and the response I'd received from just going with my gut instinct, I though to myself what the hell, what's the worst that could happen, as I closed the gap between us, leaning my forehead to his and brushing his lips with mine.

For a moment, we sat with our foreheads touching both of us breathing a little heavier with the anticipation. He lifted the long fingers of his hand up and gently brushed my cheek before snaking them round gently to the back of my neck and pulling my lips back to his.

As if a switch had been flicked we went from gentle and exploring to all out passion, my hands were in his amazing hair as his trailed down my back, pulling me closer. I inhaled sharply as he brought a hand around my side and I felt his thumb brush the underside of my boob and sweet baby jesus if I didn't feel a rush of heat and wetness in my panties. I groaned as I pushed him back into his seat, trying to get myself over the centre console to join him.

"Back seat?" he half growled at me and we clambered over, our hands and lips never leaving each other and then I was straddling him. I could feel his cock hard against me, straining against his jeans and I fleetingly thought how handy it was I'd put on my little denim mini skirt this morning as his hands reached underneath and grasped my ass pulling me down against his rock hard cock. I let my head fall back a little, exposing my throat, and I heard myself moan softly as he took the opportunity to run his tongue up the length of it.

I reached down between us for the buttons of his jeans and popped them open quickly, letting his cock spring free from its denim prison. _Commando, really?_ He hissed as I ran my thumb over the tip, wiping the drop of pre-cum and I pulled back to look in his eyes as I brought my thumb up to my mouth and swiped out my tongue to taste him from myself.

His hands left my ass momentarily as he raised his hips and tugged his jeans down a little then they were back and he pulled me roughly down, grinding his cock against me. He moved one hand around and pressed a finger against my clit, rubbing it in a lazy circle through my panties and it was my turn to hiss. It was almost too much, I needed him inside me. Now. Raising myself slightly off his lap, I pulled my panties to the side and looked into his eyes once more, before lining myself up against his cock.

He slowly entered me, his eyes rolling back in his head and he cursed lowly "Fuuuuuuck!" We didn't move straight away, letting ourselves adjust to the sensation, he was stretching me and filling me like I'd never experienced before but I need to move and I started rocking my hips gently.

My head fell forward onto his shoulder as we moved together and I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. He ran a hand up my back and gripped my shoulder, pulling me hard down onto him and that was all I needed. "Edward…I'm…unghhhh" I groaned out and I rode him hard as my climax rocked through me. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me against him while he sped up his movements, obviously close to his own release.

I felt his breath warm against my neck and then his teeth graze roughly against the sensitive spot just below my ear as he thrust up hard into me twice, releasing into me while letting out a long guttural moan.

Trying to catch our breath, we sat for a moment without moving, my head on his shoulder, his at the crook of my neck and his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. He ghosted his lips back and forward slowly over my neck and I shivered involuntarily at the sensation.

He was the first to break the silence, "You know, it's still chucking it down out there." I pulled back to glance out the window then back at him and he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me saying "I think we should just stay in here for a little bit longer…"

I smiled back at him, "Have I ever mentioned how much I love your car? It's got such a big, comfortable back seat…" and he silenced me by his lips crashing into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I was a runner up in the Auto Erotica Contest!! Flat Tyres & Raindrops was awarded Best MPG, shortest story with the best mileage. I'm blown away, it was my first attempt at writing and I'd like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, voting and supporting me!!

I know a lot of you have put this on alert but I've decided to leave it as a oneshot. I have outlined a multi-chaptered story and I hope to be posting the first chapter of that this week so please add me to author alert to find out when I post that. Many of you will be pleased to know that I intend to carry on with a little bit of Wetward :D

Thanks for your support!!!


End file.
